Give Your Heart A Break
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: Join Amaris and Vanellope as they rush to save Rancis from Amaris's frienemy Sam who is a crazed Rancis fangirl! Can they save Rancis in time? (So this was a comment strand on deviantART and it turned into a bad ass story! Co-written with my deviantART friend Scourgethecatlove)


Give Your Heart A Break  
_'Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
_

Amaris was being forced to type silly icons as she sat in her old medieval castle having a 'fight' with her frienemy Sam or Scourgethecatlove as she was known on deviantART. Her both her friend's person and herself was a Rancis fangirl, like obsessed with him. Amaris's person was getting fed up, which was good for Amaris.

After a final battle of headdesking and facepalms Amaris's person gave up. Sam was hopeless.  
"Screw this!" She exclaimed. Amaris's person slammed shut her laptop and Amaris smiled.

"Finally! Now I can be my own person instead of an avatar" The demon girl avatar said out-loud. She stood up and stretched. She checked herself in her mirror. Amaris had been designed to look like her person, which she didn't mind. She liked her auburn hair in ponytail, her white scarf, green t-shirt, grey pants, black combat boots. She also liked that she had just two small peach pink devil horns on her forehead. Her eyes were big, green and had slitted pupils. After making sure she had everything she needed in her little brown leather pouch she always wore, she walked off to go get a root beer at Tapper's in the deviantART fandom of Wreck-it Ralph.

She walked past Q*bert who beeped a greeting at her. Amaris smiled at the small orange creature and continued into Tapper's. She glanced around the bar and spotted a familiar little girl with her raven up in a black ponytail sitting at one of the bars. She was none other than the President of Sugar Rush, Vanellope von Schweetz. Amaris smiled.  
"Vanellope!" Amaris exclaimed and sat at the bar with her friend. Vanellope perked up and looked at Amaris.  
"Hello there devil spawn" She said and Amaris chuckled at her.

Out of the corner of Amaris's eye she noticed something or _some people. _She fixed her peripheral on them and realized it was Rancis Fluggerbutter and Sam stalking them. She could recognize Sam's orangey hair and pink glasses anywhere. Sam also had a cat tail and ears. She wore a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Amaris turned to Vanellope sitting next to her.  
"Erm...Vanellope" She said quietly  
"Yeah?" The nine-year-old President said  
"'Em stalkin' us" Amaris said and jerked her head in Sam and Rancis direction.  
"What do we do?" Vanellope whispered.  
"Umm…" Amaris said. Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark from the Game of Thrones fandom stood up. He walked toward the two girls.  
"Brace yourself, the Rancis fan girls are coming" He said as he walked past the two girls. Sam's cat ears perked up.  
"Hay Rancis, you heard him. Here, I'll hide you!" Sam said excited and picked up the Sugar Rush racer  
"Whoa, whoa whoa! Put me down!" Rancis exclaimed flailing. Sam glared at him.  
"Shut the fuck up" She commanded to Rancis who looked at her slightly scared, she ran over to Vanellope and Amaris

"Oh, hay, how's it going...?" She asked Rancis flailing still in her arms. Vanellope and Amaris exchanged a wtf glance  
"WtF?" Amaris exclaimed.  
"Err..." murmured unable to find words to describe the scene  
" Soooooo..." Sam said and casually set Rancis down. Rancis glared at her. After a moment Sam freaked and threw a jelly bean at Amaris and Vanellope then picked Rancis up again.  
"RUN FOR IT!" It she yelled sprinting away with Rancis in her arms.  
"WTF I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING ME!" Rancis yelled back. They went and hid in the doorway to Tapper's. Amaris and Vanellope exchanged a concerned glace, shrugged then drank their root beers.

After a few minutes, Sam and Rancis peeked through the windows, only their eyes and up visible.  
"This is so lame..." Sam murmured. Rancis looked thoughtful.  
" ... You know, Vanellope's pretty cute..." He said kind of dreamily. Without a second thought Sam punched him in the head.  
"Ooowwww!" Rancis exclaimed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"No" Sam said sternly earning her a glare from Rancis.

Amaris heard the commotion and noticed Sam and Rancis.  
"They're back" She said almost bored. Vanellope facepalmed.  
"...Wait, do they..." Sam said squinting at Vanellope and Amaris who every now and then glanced over their shoulders at them "CRAP, GET DOWN!" Sam yelled and shoved Rancis to the ground.  
"What the hell man! I don't care, let me see Vanellope!" He said and struggled to get up.  
"FUCK. NO!" Sam said and threw his head into the ground.

Amaris and Vanellope exchanged wtf glance.

Rancis struggled against Sam (who still had him pinned to the ground) before breaking free and jumping up. He ran to Vanellope.  
"VANELLOPE, I-I L-" He started to confess before Sam came up behind him and slapped a hand over his mouth. Sam gave him a death stare before forcing him to back away slowly from Amaris and Vanellope.

Vanellope stared at the two warily.  
"We should probably go save Rancis before she locks him in a closet and feeds him by sliding a dish under the door..." Amaris said concerned, looking at the crazed redhead holding Rancis possessively.

Sam whispered something obscene into Rancis' ear and Rancis began to turn white, and actually fainted. Sam smiled triumphantly.  
" ...That's what I thought..." Sam said almost triumphantly. She slung Rancis over her shoulder and ran off in the direction of her home.

Amaris jumped out of her seat.  
"OK! Vanellope time to GO!" She said panicked. Vanellope jumped up too.  
"For once I agree with you!" Vanellope exclaimed. Normally Amaris and her fought like cats and dogs despite them being good friends.

OooOOOooO

Sam looked around quickly, before dragging Rancis into her basement.

OooOOOooO

Amaris and Vanellope sprinted throughout the Google Central Station, where all fandoms, website and places met and split into their own corners of the internet.  
"Where'd they go?!" Vanellope exclaimed looking all around at the crowd of mismatched creatures and people.  
"Grab my arm!" Amaris ordered.  
"What?!" Vanellope exclaimed at Amaris's randomness.  
"Just do it!" Amaris pleaded. Vanellope put all rivalry ship aside for this one occasion and grabbed Amaris's arm.  
"Alright" Amaris said and bowed her head "_Kudasai tsubasashimasu"_  
Wings made of flames sprouted from Amaris's back. The interesting thing about Amaris is while most demons used Latin to cast spells, she used Japanese.  
"Let's fly!" She said flew back into deviantART towards where she thought Sam lived in there.

OooOOOooO

Rancis began to wake up, and saw Sam chaining him to the wall  
"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!" He screeched. Sam smiled innocently, and continued chaining him up.  
"At least you won't get mobbed by fangirls now... only me" She said slyly.

OooOOOooO

Amaris and Vanellope were still flying in the air over all sorts of houses in the deviantART area. The house's designs reflected their avatars and the avatar's person personality.  
"Which house is her's?" Vanellope asked looking at the wide variety.  
"I don't know" Amaris said simply. Vanellope gave her a look that was a mixture of anger and incredulousness.  
"Well that's helpful" She said sarcastically. Amaris glared at her. For a second she was tempted to drop the nine-year-old to her doom a thousand feet below them.  
"Shaddup! I can use fucking_ majikku_ can't I?" She growled baring her sharp teeth.  
"True" Vanellope grumbled.  
"Exactly so shaddup and let me use my magic! _Shiryoku_" She said and her green slitted pupil eyes turned yellow. She looked around and spotted Sam with x-ray vision in a sense.  
"There!" Amaris exclaimed and tucked her wings diving toward Sam's house.

OooOOOooO

Rancis struggled again the chains holding him against the wall, squirming. Sam watched his body tenderly, before smiling to herself and kissing Rancis square on the lips. Rancis's eyes widened and he stopped squirming. He tried to push Sam away, but he couldn't because he was chained up.

OooOOOooO

Amaris and Vanellope landed in front of Sam's house's door. Vanellope tried to open door.  
"It's locked!" She exclaimed. Amaris's eyes narrowed making her already slitted pupils mere lines and giving her a menacing look. Her nostrils flared.  
"Move out of the way!" She ordered Vanellope who immediately complied "_HINOTAMA!_" Amaris yelled and blasted the door open with a fireball.  
"I think Ralph may have competition in breaking doors down now..." Vanellope said admiring Amaris's work.  
"Ralph can't shoot fireballs" Amaris said smugly. Vanellope gave her an annoyed look.  
"Let's go save Rancis" She said.  
"Oh right! Let's go!" Amaris said and ran into the house. Vanellope facepalmed and ran after her.

Amaris and Vanellope ran into the basement to see Rancis' already had his shirt off. Sam glanced over at them.  
"What the hell are you doing here? We left you alone" She growled.  
"SAVE ME!" Rancis half yelled half begged. Sam gently put a finger on his mouth.  
"There, there" She said and stroked his head.

Vanellope's eye twitched in horror. Amaris felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl.  
"DA FUCK! Sam! Let him go right now!" Amaris yelled at the carrot-top cat hybrid.  
"Nah. Hay Gaara, take care of them, will 'ya?" She said and the demon boy from the Naruto fandom appeared from behind the shadows and dipped his head to Sam.  
"Sure..." He said. Sand came pouring out of the gourd on his back, and shot towards Amaris and Vanellope at lightning speed. Amaris's eyes widened.

"Get down!" She yelled and tackled Vanellope to floor before getting up and glaring at Gaara, her gaze softened a fraction of an inch as she looked at him "A demon? You're a demon too?" She laughed amused "You aren't a demon of my status" She laughed again "You are outmatched"  
Vanellope just stood there confused as all get out.  
"Da fuck?" She cursed under her breath. Rancis also seemed quite confused.

Gaara's eyes darkened and a smile crept onto his mouth.  
"I think you are mistaken. Do not underestimate me by my looks. I may be the youngest of my siblings, but I am also the strongest" He said somewhat amused. He lashed out at Amaris with another sand spear, still standing in place, controlling the sand with his will. Amaris's eyes narrowed and she simply held up my hand and the sand spear went through it. Vanellope's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"T-the s-spear j-just-t wa-went through y-your hand!" She stammered out at Amaris. The demon girl looked at her hand which was starting to bleed.  
"Hmm" She said and closed her eyes and healed the gash, she smiled at Gaara "This is going to be fun" She thrusted her hand out "_HINOTAMA!" _She yelled and shot a fireball at Gaara.

Gaara made sand quickly swish in the way, stopping the fireball. After a few moments, you could see Gaara's face behind the sand wall, grinning madly. Though Amaris wouldn't admit she was starting to get concerned. She could only use so much magic until it started to become taxing on both her physical and mental self.  
"Impressive" She said hiding her concern. She smiled almost seductively at Gaara before seemingly flashing forward and pinning him to the ground.  
"I didn't sign up for this shit!" Vanellope yelped freaking the fuck out.  
"You know you can tell a lot about demon by the he fights" Amaris whispered flirtatiously in Gaara's ear. She smiled seductively at him. Neither Sam or he knew what she was doing. Gaara hissed at Amaris and his sand shoved her off. Amaris smirked amused. He had just confirmed her suspicion.  
"Let finish this" She said with an air of finality.  
"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked the demon girl.  
_"HINOTAMA!" _ Amaris yelled and shocked everyone by firing a fireball _at Sam. _

Gaara's eyes whipped over to Sam and he put up a sand wall just in time. Sam looked at him softly.  
"...Gaara baby, you didn't have to do that you know... I have my own barrier" She said quietly. Gaara's eyes softened  
"I know" He said. Sam's eyes flickered back to Rancis who was still chained up. She sighed heavily and looked at Amaris who was still in a fight stance in case her plan didn't work.  
"Fine, you can have him back now... he doesn't even taste like reeses like I was hoping..." Sam grumbled. She unchained the Sugar Rush racer and threw him over to the demon girl and president; his shirt was still off.  
"Oh yeah, here have this back" Sam said remembering she still had Rancis's shirt. She bundled it and his jacket and threw it over to him. Amaris shook her head.  
"Sorry I had to that _watashino tomodach_ but I had a feeling Gaara had a thing for you" She said apologetically to her frienemy. Vanellope was about to have a mental breakdown.  
"Can we go home now?! Please! Back in Sugar Rush where there aren't demons or crazy people?" Vanellope pleaded. Amaris chuckled.  
"C'mon let's get out of here, I think these two are about to get, eh_, inappropriate_" She said to the Sugar Rush racer then looked at Sam and Gaara. Vanellope's face paled.  
"La la la! I can't hear you!" She said and stuck her fingers in her ears. Amaris giggled at her then turned to Gaara, her expression hardening.  
"Till next time Gaara, you were a worthy opponent" She complimented the demon boy. Gaara nodded slightly at Amaris as she complimented him  
"I would like to fight again sometime" He murmured. Amaris bowed her head.  
"_kudasai hoomu shimasu"_ She murmured. A column of fire surrounded her, Rancis and Vanellope and they were teleported to the Sugar Rush part of the Wreck-it Ralph fandom in deviantART.

Sam looked kind of apologetically at Gaara.  
"Oh come on Gaara baby, get over here!" The demon boy turned to her, her arms snaked around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him.  
"You will always be my true love" She whispered to the demon boy.

OooOOOooO

Amaris, Vanellope and Rancis landed in the front of Vanellope's castle. Rancis looked down at the clothes bundled in his arms, eyes wide and paranoid. Amaris noticed his discomfort.  
"Rancis you okay?" She asked him and gave him a concerned glance. He shook his head slightly.  
"I'm...I'm fine..." He murmured, still looking slightly paranoid. Amaris planted her fists on her hips.  
"Rancis, I am a one-hundred and sixteen-year-old demon, I have seen mortals in every single mood known to mankind. I have seen mortals suffer and I have seen them in fear. You are _not _fine! _What is wrong?_" She said. You could tell when Amaris was seriously because she lost all slang when she spoke and actually sounded like a one-hundred and sixteen-year-old demon instead of a sixteen-year-old teenager.

"I see…" Rancis muttered, he sat down and shook his head slightly "She just...she scares me..."  
Amaris's face softened.  
"I know. What she did was... _bad_ ...but it's over now! Kay? Besides if she ever tries to, erm, get you again Vanellope and I will set her hair on fire" She said and patted Rancis's shoulder. The young boy still looked… _scared. _Vanellope was oblivious to his trauma from his near rape.  
"I'm callin' it a night see you guys tomorrow" She said and all but ran into her castle. Rancis shook his head.  
"Seeya Vanellope" He murmured. Amaris felt pity for the boy.  
"Y'know if ya want, you can stay at my place for the night. I'm sure it's not as comfy as you bed at home, but if you're scared of her coming back..." She said letting her sentence trail off.  
"Yeah, I think I'll chill at your place." Rancis replied quickly. She smiled.  
"Alright," She said "Oh and put on your shirt" Amaris said shaking her head. Rancis blushed.  
"Oh, right..." He said and he got right on that. Amaris snickered.  
"Don't worry Fluggerbutter" She said and smirked "You're not my type"  
He nodded, sighing in relief. Amaris giggled and grabbed his hand flying through the deviantART Wreck-it Ralph Fandom towards her house.

Within minutes an old medieval castle loomed in the distance.  
"Is that where you live?" Rancis asked. Amaris nodded. Her fire wings were starting to fizzle out, she had just enough energy to land outside her castle. The landing was a little rough. Amaris set Rancis down then put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Sweat beaded her forehead. Rancis look at her concerned.

"Geez louise, Amaris! What happened to you?" He asked as the demon finally stood up and wiped the sweat off her brow.  
"Magic is taxing" She answered and shook her head "I'm okay now, don't worry"  
"Okay…" Rancis said and the pair walked into Amaris's castle, which upon closer inspection looked a bit like some Irish castles Rancis had seen in Google images.

They walked in and Rancis saw the place had a very ancient abandoned feel to it. There were cracks in the stone walls and floor and cobwebs and dust were everywhere.  
"Wow this place looks…" Rancis said unsure now of what _to _say.  
"Like no one has lived here in a couple centuries?" Amaris said and smiled humorously at Rancis "I know. I'm the only one who lives here and I generally don't have company"  
"Why not? I know for a fact there's _tons _of demons in the internet" He said and Amaris snickered.  
"I know that. But I try to stay away from other demons. When a lot of demons get together….it's normally _not _good" Amaris said and they walked into her room "You can sleep in my bed"  
"Wha-what? Don't you have guest rooms or something?" Rancis stammered his face turning into a lovely shade of red. Amaris snickered at the boy.  
"I do have guest rooms but they're not furnished. Like I said I'm normally here by myself…alone" She said the last word almost bitterly. Rancis raised an eyebrow at her but she quickly regained her happy demeanor.  
"Oh, okay then. But um…where are you going to sleep?" Rancis asked.  
"I'll sleep in the window sill. I sleep there more often than not" She answered bobbing her head in the direction of the window sill.  
"Alrighty then" Rancis said.

He kicked off his shoes and crawled into Amaris's iron rod canopy bed. He noticed that her drapes, bed sheets and a majority of her other castle accessories were crimson red.  
"I thought green was your favorite color" Rancis said. Amaris realized what he was talking about.  
"It is but I've always been attracted to red" She said. Rancis pulled the sheets over him and Amaris absently mindedly helped tuck him in, like how a sister would treat her younger brother.  
"Ammmarrriss" He complained though secretly he like being fussed over "I don't need to be tucked in"  
"I know that_ vod'ika" _She said, the last bit in Mando'a. He raised an eyebrow at her but snuggled into the queen sized bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. Amaris looked him over softly and kissed his temple.  
"Good night _vod'ika_ " She said and went over to her window. She sat in the window sill and looked up at the words carved above the window. _CARPE DIEM, _and below the window the words _SEIZE THE DAY _were carved there_. _That's is what _Carpe Diem _meant after all Seize the Day.

Amaris had often lived by those words, _Carpe Diem. _They had never once failed her. She was actually fluent in several languages her top five being English, Japanese, Latin, German and Mando'a. When she didn't want people to know what she was saying she often switched to Mando'a, for that was a Star Wars language few knew. She shook her head. Code she was such a geek, borderline nerd. She glanced back over to Rancis who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly at him then rested her head against the wall and drifted off to sleep herself. Before she fell asleep completely a Mando'a phrase floated into her mind.

_Aliit ori'shya tal'din_

Translations_:  
_Japanese_  
__Kudasai tsubasashimasu_- Fire wings_  
__majikku_- magic_  
__Hinotama_- fireball_  
__watashino tomadach_- My friend_  
__kudasai hoomu shimasu_- home please  
_  
_Latin_  
____Carpe Diem __- _Seize The Day

Mando'a  
_vod'ika_- Little brother  
_______Aliit ori'shya tal'din _- Family is more than blood


End file.
